Haute trahison
by bayas
Summary: Résumé en trois points : 1 Trahison 2 Torture 3 Slash. Dernier chapitre en ligne. LE SITE REMARCHE !
1. Chapter 1

Note : Attention de la Johnnytorture en perspective.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Non non toujours pas.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Rodney tapa le code d'identification pour lever bouclier de protection.

_- C'est bon. Allez-y, je vous suis. _

Il vit Ford et Teyla, soutenant le Major Sheppard, traverser le vortex.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne, la bombe allait sauter.

Arrivé à un mètre de la porte, il se retourna et vit l'explosion. Le souffle de celle-ci le projeta dans la ligne d'horizon.

Sur Atlantis, le Major Sheppard hurlait contre les infirmiers

_- Ca va, ça va. Laissez-moi quelques secondes._ Il fixa la porte. _Allez McKay. Allez !_ grommela t'il. _Bon sang revenez._

Il fut soulagé quand il vit Rodney atterrir lourdement sur son arrière-train, et s'installa sur le brancard. Son équipe étant au complet il devait maintenant se faire charcuter par Beckett. Il avait bien envie d'éviter l'écossais, mais il ne pouvait pas enlever tout seul cette balle dans sa jambe.

Rodney se releva difficilement. Ils avaient vraiment eu chaud cette fois-çi, c'était le cas de le dire, il sentait encore le souffle brûlant de la bombe sur son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le Docteur Weir le remarqua de suite.

_- Rodney, vous tremblez. Allez à l'infirmerie, vous me ferez votre rapport ensuite. _

_- Non Elisabeth, ça va. J'ai juste eu peur. _

Elle capitula rapidement car elle voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. C'était au départ une mission de routine.

Deux heures plus tôt ...

Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade dès leur arrivée. La porte n'avait même pas eu le temps de se refermer qu'ils furent touchés par des rayons paralysants. Enfermés dans une cellule, ils crurent d'abord à une attaque des Wraiths. Mais un jeune homme se présenta devant eux en tenue de militaire.

_- Bonjour. Je suis le Lieutenant Layrou du peuple des Geniis. _

Le Major se tourna vers Rodney

_- Finalement j'aurais préféré les Wraiths, ils sont plus accueillants. Wouah ... _

Il venait de recevoir une balle en pleine jambe.

_- Taisez vous Major. Sinon la prochaine fois ce sera un de vos coéquipiers, _tonna Layrou. _De toute façon il ne vous reste plus que quelques heures à vivre. Je suis sûr que Kolya sera ravit d'apprendre que vous mourrez pendant cet exercice._

Rodney se risqua à demander :

_- Quel exercice ? _

_- Nous faisons des tests sur nos bombes atomiques. On choisit une planète et nous faisons exploser un engin pour voir sa force dévastatrice. Le prochain test est dans deux heures._

Ford regarda sa montre.

_- Adieu. Content de vous avoir connu_.

Layrou fit un sourire sadique et s'en alla.

Rodney mit plus d'une heure à débloquer le système d'ouverture de la cellule. Il voulut retrouver la bombe pour stopper le compte à rebours mais le Major refusa.

_- Rodney, nous ne savons pas où se trouve la bombe et de plus il faut bien une demi heure pour rejoindre la porte. _

_- Allez-y, je vais essayer de la trouver. _

John fut surpris par le courage du scientifique.

_- Non McKay. Vous partez avec nous, c'est un ordre._

Ils récupérèrent leurs équipements et filèrent en direction de la porte.

**oOo**

Trois semaines plus tard, salle de débriefing ...

Major, vous pouvez reprendre le service actif, déclara Weir. Beckett a donné son accord.

Super. Bon, on va où ?

La porte d'arrivée étant dans l'espace, le Major fut heureux de pouvoir piloter Jumper 1. La trappe s'ouvrit et Jumper 1 amorça sa descente vers la salle d'embarquement. John vit Carson qui attendait dans la salle. Il eut peur un moment que le médecin revienne finalement sur ses décisions, mais celui-ci s'adressa à Rodney.

_- Rodney ... Je ..._

_- Non Carson_.

Le Major fut surpris par les regards échangés entre les deux hommes. Pitié d'un côté et colère de l'autre.

Dans l'espace, il se tourna vers McKay.

_- Vous voulez piloter un peu ? _

Il s'apperçut que le scientifique avait le teint livide et suait à grosses gouttes.

_- Rodney vous allez bien ? _

_- Mouais. Je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai mangé quelque chose de pas frais. _

_- Ne vomissez pas içi. Je déteste l'odeur de ... _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais tenir. Mais ne trainez pas quand même_.

A peine arrivé sur la planète, Rodney rendit son petit déjeuner.

_- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on vous ramène Docteur,_ déclara Teyla

_- Non ça va mieux. J'ai l'estomac plus léger_.

La mission se déroula sans problème et Rodney fit preuve d'une volonté hors du commun. John savait que le scientifique était mal en point mais celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître. Lui qui d'habitude râlait pour le moindre bobo ou marche un peu trop longue, là il avalait les kilomètres sans broncher.

Au retour de mission, Rodney fila directement dans ses quartiers. Il avait absolument besoin de dormir.

Il était deux heures du matin et John n'arrivait pas à dormir, l'état de Rodney le préoccupait. Il décida d'aller se promener et ses pas le menèrent près des quartiers du scientifique. Il se planqua quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Rodney se diriger en catimini vers les quartiers de Carson et entrer dans la chambre de celui-ci. John n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le lendemain John planqua une mini caméra devant les quartiers du Docteur Beckett. Cette surveillance lui confirma ses soupçons. Quatre fois par semaine, Rodney passait la nuit avec Carson. _Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit si fatigué. Il doit bien s'éclater à faire des galipettes avec ce maudit écossais. Moi qui m'inquiétais parce qu'il avait souvent des poches sous les yeux. Tu n'es qu'un idiot Sheppard,_ pensa John.

John se sentait trahi, ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment c'était de la jalousie. Il avait l'impression queMcKay le trompait avec Beckett. Pourtant il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et Rodney.

Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle.

TBC. _Eh oui. Johnnytorture psychologique ! Pas taper. Pas taper._


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Bon sang j'ai du mal à construire mes phrases ce soir. Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa.

Disclaimer : A mon grand désespoir toujours pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Deux mois étaient passés depuis que John avait découvert la liaison de Carson et Rodney. Il avait tenté de lui parler mais entre temps il les avait surpris en train de s'enlacer et il avait souffert comme jamais. Depuis, il les évitait au maximum, mais d'avoir le scientifique dans son équipe compliquait les choses. Leurs conversations se limitaient finalement au strict minimum.

Plus le temps passait, plus le Major voyait McKay s'épanouir. Celui-ci s'était mis à jouer au poker le samedi soir avec des militaires tout en buvant une bière, il était plus joyeux et moins agressif envers ses collègues scientifiques. L'amour l'avait transformé. Cependant durant les missions, souvent au moment des repas Rodney semblait ailleurs, le regard mélancolique. John se doutait bien qu'à ce moment précis, il pensait à son petit écossais.

Puis vint la mission sur Tolra, une sympatique planète agricole avec un peuple tout aussi sympatique qui pouvait devenir l'un des plus grand fournisseur de vivres d'Atlantis. Teyla menait des négociations avec Dessain le chef d'un des villages. Sa femme, la belle Luna, emmena le reste de l'équipe visiter les exploitations. Ils s'arrêterent ensuite à une grotte sacrée qui abritait la statue de la divinité Rayane, déesse des agriculteurs. Une cavité en haut de la grotte laissait passer un rayon de soleil qui illuminait la statue, et des fleurs étaient déposées à ses pieds. Rodney était émerveillé.

Il sortit de sa torpeur quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, celle du Major.

_- Venez McKay. Luna est déjà dehors avec Ford. _

En sortant Rodney voulut se rafraîchir et s'agenouilla devant le cours d'eau qui passait devant la grotte, mais au moment où il voulut plonger les mains dans l'eau il se sentit mal. Il tomba la tête la première dans l'eau.

John se précipita sur Rodney et le sortit de l'eau.

_- Son pouls est lent et ses pupilles sont normales. Il a dû faire un malaise à cause de son hypoglycémie. Ford, l'avez vous vu manger depuis ce matin ?_

_- Je ne me rappelle pas Major._

_- Euh. Le Docteur McKay m'a fait goûté tout à l'heure ce que vous appelez une barre de céréale au chocolat, _déclara Luna. _Il m'en a donné la moitié._

_- Donc ce n'est pas l'hypoglycémie. Je le ramène à la base, Ford vous restez avec Teyla._

Il prit sa radio et appela Teyla pour l'informer de la situation.

_- Ford aidez moi à le soulever, vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte._

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte des étoiles et Ford composa l'adresse sur le DHD. Au moment de traverser la porte, John vit que Rodney revenait à lui. De l'autre côté, Carson les attendait impatiemment. Il installa son ami sur un brancard et lui prit la main.

_- Rodney, c'est moi. Ouvre les yeux, fait un effort. _

John tiqua, maintenant Beckett le tutoie en public. Pendant que Carson prenait soin de Rodney, John fit son rapport à Weir. Une heure plus tard il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Celle-ci était vide, mais il entendait Beckett et McKay discuter dans le bureau du médecin. Il se rapprocha pour les espionner.

_- Ca va mieux ?_

_- Oui. Qu'est ce que tu m'as donné ?_

_- Je t'ai fait une injection de corticoïdes, la fièvre ne va pas tarder à baisser. Il faudra refaire un traitement ..._

_- Non. Pas de traitement. Carson je vais quitter Atlantis, et tu vas m'aider._

_- Tu veux partir ? Sur une autre planète ? _

Après un moment de silence, Carson repris :

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner. C'est juste une mauvaise passe. Et pense à Elisabeth, Ford, Teyla, et John, tu oseserais les trahir ? Et la démission ? Je suis sûr ..._

_- Non, il n'y aura pas de démission. C'est fini, je le sais. Sheppard me trouveras rapidement un remplaçant. Si tu ne m'aides pas je me débrouillerais seul. Tu les préviendras dès que ..._

Le Major fit irruption dans le bureau.

_- Vous voulez partir McKay ?_ hurla t'il. _Et bien d'accord, donnez moi n'importe quelle adresse d'une planète et je vous y envoie. Et pourquoi vous ne partez pas avec votre petit ami içi présent. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez refaire Adam et Eve sur une île déserte. Enfin, je veux dire Adam et Adam bien sûr !_

Rodney préféra quitter l'infirmerie.

_- Petit ami ? _Carson avait failli s'étrangler. _Vous pensez que je sors avec Rodney ?_

_- Mieux que ça, vous couchez avec lui. Ne me mentez pas Beckett. J'ai bien vu que McKay passait presque toutes ses nuits dans votre chambre._

_- Vous n'êtes qu'un abruti Major ! _

John perdit son sang froid et se jeta sur Carson, mais celui-ci lui fit un plaquage et le cloua au sol. Il faut dire qu'en écosse il avait fait partie d'un club de rugby.

_- Calmez vous Major, sinon je vais être dans l'obligation de vous donner un sédatif._

_- Ok. _

Ils se relevèrent.

_- Et pourquoi Rodney ne veut pas tout simplement démissionner ? S'il veut changer d'équipe, je ne m'opposerais pas à sa décision._

_- Démissionner ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Oh non, vous avez mal compris Major. Tout à l'heure je parlais de rémission avec un R._

_- Rémission ? c'est un mot qui est lié au cancer ? Rodney a ..._

_- Une leucémie._ Carson soupira. _Quand la bombe des Géniis a explosé, il a subi des radiations. Et pour ne pas vous inquiéter il a voulu faire sa chimiothérapie le soir dans ma chambre. Mais comment avez vu su pour ses escapades nocturnes ?_

_- La première fois que je l'ai surpris dans vos quartiers j'ai été fou de jalousie. J'ai alors emprunté à l'équipe de sécurité une mini caméra que j'ai planqué dans une des cavités qui ornent les murs d'Atlantis. Et tous les soirs je vous surveillais. _

_- Oh je vois. Je me vengerais pour ça. Au juste, vous avez dit jalousie ? Ca veut dire que ..._

_- Oui. J'ai craqué pour le génie d'Atlantis mais il n'en sait rien._ John repris son sérieux. _Il va guérir n'est ce pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, il ne veut plus se battre. Il m'a demandé de l'aider à « partir », en d'autre terme que je l'aide à mourir mais je ne pratique pas l'euthanasie surtout sur un ami._

- _J'ai aussi entendu qu'il allait finalement se débrouiller seul._ John prit soudainement peur. _Donc se ..._

- ... _suicider. Major, il faut qu'on le retrouve. Il a 60 pour-cent de chance de guérir !_

TBC.

Note pour Audreyyy : Ahhhhhhh ! Tu dévoiles tout avant mon chapitre 2 !


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Pas évident d'écrire des fics en revenant du boulot. Désolée pour l'attente.

* * *

Chapitre 3

John enclencha le micro de son oreillette et appela Rodney, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il allait répéter son opération quand Carson lui apporta l'oreillette de Rodney, il venait de la trouver sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

_- Beckett, allez dans son laboratoire, je vais inspecter ses quartiers. _

Quelques minutes plus tard John entra dans la chambre de Rodney. C'était la première fois qu'il y venait, il faut dire que Rodney passait la plus part de son temps dans son laboratoire. La pièce était tapissée de diplômes, de prix de recherches, et il y avait des photos. Une de Rodney recevant un prix, une de son chat, et une de la station spatiale internationale.

Rodney lui avait dit avoir participé à la mise en place d'un programme pour la station. A cette époque, il rêvait de pouvoir y faire un séjour, il ne se doutait pas que quelques années plus tard il serait le chef scientifique d'une cité perdue dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Une photo posée sur une des tables de chevet attira son attention. Elle représentait l'équipe SGA 1 au complet. Ford, Teyla, Rodney et John. Le Sergent Chang avait fait un portrait de chaque équipe. John prit la photo et caressa du doigt le visage de son ami. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris que Rodney était malade, la jalousie avait altéré son jugement.

En reposant la photo sur la table, il remarqua que le tiroir de la commode était ouvert. L'arme de Rodney ne s'y trouvait plus, il ne restait que son hostler. Ses soupçons se confirmaient, Rodney allait se tuer. Il en informa Beckett.

**oOo**

Carson vérifiait la zone sud d'Atlantis et John la zone nord, mais la cité était immense.

Carson avait examiné le laboratoire du scientifique et tous les balcons du secteur sud. Lors de son dernier appel Sheppard avait l'air bouleversé.

Beckett se rappela le soir de son anniversaire. A la fin de la soirée, il ne restait plus que John. Un peu émeché, Carson s'était laissé aller à la confidence, il avait avoué au Major qu'Elisabeth lui plaisait. John lui avait alors révélé qu'il était bi-sexuel avec une nette préférence pour les hommes, mais à l'époque personne n'occupait ses pensées. Si Rodney se suicidait le Major ne s'en remettrait pas.

_Rodney, où es-tu ? _pria Carson.

**oOo**

A chaque fois que John rencontrait un scientifique ou un militaire il leurs demandait s'ils avaient vu Rodney. Mais à chaque fois la réponse était négative.

John croisa Kavanaugh. Il hésita un moment à lui demander s'il avait vu Rodney, mais heureusement il se lança.

_- Bonsoir. Je cherche McKay. Vous l'avez vu ?_

_- Oui Major. Il se dirigeait vers le hangar à Jumper. Il a failli me rentrer dedans. Pas même un « désolé ». Môssieur est trop important pour s'excuser ! _John partit en courant._ Mais ... Major ! Ooooh. De rien ! Pfff ... Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. _

John entra dans le transporteur.

_- Carson, je me dirige vers le hangar à Jumper. Rodney doit s'y trouver. Rejoignez moi là-bas._

oOo

_Jumper 1, bien sûr_. John se gifla mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il avança prudemment dans le vaisseau. A son grand soulagement Rodney était toujours vivant, mais il tenait toujours son arme. Il était assis côté co-pilote.

_- Rodney ? C'est moi. _

_- Major ? _Après un moment. _Je suis un lâche ... Je ne peux pas ..._

_- Quoi ? Vous battre contre le cancer ? Si. Vous pouvez et vous allez le vaincre._

_- Non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis un lâche car je n'ai pas réussi à me tuer. Gaul l'a fait lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez gardé si longtemps dans votre équipe. J'ai toujours eu peur de tout, je suis un boulet pour vous tous._

John venait de s'asseoir sur le siège du pilote.

_- Rodney. Je vous dois la vie. Combien de fois vous nous avez sauvé ? Vous avez sauvé chaque personne sur Atlantis. Rappelez vous, l'entité, le jumper coincé dans la porte, les nano-virus, la tempête, et j'en passe. _

_- Gardez ça pour mon éloge funèbre._

John soupira. Il hésitait entre frapper son ami pour le faire réagir ou le prendre dans ses bras. Finalement il lui prit son arme.

_- Vous savez John, j'ai vu ma mère mourir d'un cancer, on l'a diagnostiqué et en quatre mois la maladie l'a emportée. Ce fut si rapide. Plus les jours passaient plus elle perdait de son autonomie.Je ... je ne veux pas finir comme elle. _Rodney pleura doucement. John lui prit la main.

_- Ecoutez Rodney. Je vous promets que je vous aiderai si ... _John ne put finir sa phrase. Sa gorge était serrée. Il ramena la main de Rodney contre sa joue et ferma les yeux.

_- Euh ... Major ... Vous faites quoi ? Je ne vous savais pas si affectueux. _

John ouvra les yeux et vit un Rodney figé, les yeuxgrands ouverts.

_- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Il n'y a que Carson qui est au courant. Il n'y a pas que les femmes que j'aime. J'aime aussi les ..._

_- Dites moi que c'est les Wraiths ..._ plaisanta McKay.

_- Non non._ John sourit. Même malade Rodney gardait son sens de l'humour.

_- Oh. Je vois. Mais ... Vous voulez me faire comprendre que je ... que vous ..._

_- Oui. _

_- Mais Major. Ce n'est pas mon cas, j'aime les femmes et uniquement les femmes._

John lâcha la main de Rodney.

_- John, je suis désolé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié._

_- Surtout pas. Je serais toujours là pour vous. Amis ?_

_- Amis. Bon, il faut que je vois Carson, je ne me sens pas bien, je me sens faible._

_- Je suis là Rodney. _Ils n'avaient pas senti la présence de Beckett. _Major, vous pouvez aller à mon bureau récupérer ma trousse ?_

John partit en courant. Beckett prit sa place sur le siège du pilote.

_- Rodney ? Je ne comprends plus rien. L'autre jour ... tu m'as dit que ..._

_- Oui Carson, j'aime John mais si je ne guéris pas il souffrira moins._

Rodney baissa les yeux et observa ses mains.

Beckett brisa le silence :

_- Ca va aller ?_

Rodney releva la tête et regarda son ami.

_- Oui. _Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. _Ca ne peut qu'aller mieux, il m'aime. John m'aime._

Beckett avait maintenant devant lui un adolescent. Il était heureux de savoir que son patient préféré avait une raison de se battre contre la maladie. Il tapa amicalement l'épaule de Rodney.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Bon, on m'a menacé de m'envoyer des fourmis (je tairai le nom de cette personne, je dirai seulement que ça commence par _Alhé_, et que ça finit par _norr_). Attention émotions dans l'air.

Oh bon sang ! Je n'ai pas updater depuis le 5 octobre. Honte sur moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

A la demande de Sheppard les missions de SGA1 avaient été suspendues, Ford et Teyla avaient été affectés à d'autres équipes en attendant l'éventuelle guérison de Rodney. Toutes personnes vivant sur Atlantis connaissaient à présent son état de santé. Comment éviter les rumeurs quand le chef scientifique passe dix jours à l'infirmerie en chambre stérile ? Le meilleur moyen a été de tout avouer.

Rodney allait mieux, il était soutenu par ses deux amis. Le médecin et le militaire veillaient sur lui à tour de rôle. Par chance John avait le même groupe sanguin que Rodney, Carson lui faisait régulièrement des prélèvements de plaquettes puis les transfusaient au malade. _« Nous sommes maintenant frères de sang_ avait plaisanté Rodney. _Nous partageons les mêmes plaquettes. »_ Il lui restait encore deux jours en chambre stérile. Les nausées se faisaient plus fréquentes à présent.

_- Vous allez mieux ?_

Rodney se gargarisa, et cracha dans l'évier.

_- J'en ai assez, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui._

_- Je vais demander à Carson d'augmenter l'antiémétique._

_- Arrêtez de traîner avec lui, vous commencez à parler comme un médecin._

_- C'est vrai qu'avec mon masque et ma tenue, j'ai l'air d'un vrai médecin._

_- Eh oui, Docteur Sheppard. Tenue stérile exigée. Rappelez vous, si vous me refilez le moindre rhume, ça pourrait être fatal. Ce qui veut dire interdiction de m'embrasser._ Rodney rougit, il ne voulait absolument pas dire ça. John leva un sourcil. _Je plaisante ... ne vous faites d'idées ..._

_- Pas de problème Rodney. Je sais, nous sommes juste des amis. Ca me convient._

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Rodney était hypnotisé, il ne voyait plus que les yeux du Major, plus rien n'existait autour. Plus de lit, plus de machines, tout son univers devint blanc. Puis ce fut au tour de John de disparaître.

Rodney sentait l'oxygène remplir ses poumons. Une main lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il avait chaud, il sentait des gouttes de sueur couler le long des tempes. Il ne controlait que ses mains, elles serraient contre son torse une autre main, il se raccrochait à celle-ci pour ne pas sombrer.

Puis il entendit une voix, lointaine, très lointaine, couverte par un son strident. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de fixer un point devant lui, ses yeux révulsaient. Finalement, il les referma. Quelqu'un cria. Juste un mot. **Non**. Le cri était déchirant. C'était étonnant de faire passer autant d'émotions dans un mot si simple.

**oOo**

_- Rodney !_

John le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol, la moindre blessure pouvait être mortelle. Il le souleva et le porta jusqu'au lit. Malheureusement, avec la maladie il n'avait plus d'embonpoint, il était léger comme une plume **_(3)_**. Il ouvrit l'oxygène et installa le masque.

_- Respire, bon sang, respire. **Carsoooooon** !_

Le médecin s'habillait à une vitesse impressionnante, mais pas assez vite pour John. Passer une tenue stérile était un sport, pantalon, chemise, coiffe, chaussures, masque et le plus dur les gants.

_- Restes avec moi, Carson va bientôt arriver. Ca va aller, je suis là. Regardes moi. Non, gardes les yeux ouverts. Regardes moi, c'est un ordre._ La voix du Major frisait l'hystérie. _Ne me fais pas ça, Rodney non ! **Non !**_

Il venait de hurler si fort que tout Atlantis avaient dû l'entendre.

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Vous en avez mis du temps !_

_- Je répète, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Il ... Il ... Il a vomi et quelques minutes après il s'est effondré._

Le médecin vérifia les constantes sur l'ordinateur.

_- Tachycardie, vomissement, sueurs, évanouissement. Il fait de l'hypotension. C'est un des effets indésirables du traitement. C'est à cause d'un manque de globules rouges. _

_- Quelle est la solution ?_

_- Tout d'abord surélever les jambes pour aider le retour du sang vers le cerveau et le coeur. _Une infirmière arriva. _Jessica, préparez une dose de dopamine et augmentez l'oxygène à 6 litres par minutes._

_- Bien Docteur._

_- John, il va bien. _

_- Je ..._

Le militaire quitta précipitamment la chambre. Il arracha son masque et sa coiffe et les jeta à terre. Il sortit de l'infirmerie, bousculant au passage quelques personnes. Il avait besoin d'oxygène, il venait d'avoir la trouille de sa vie. Par chance, il n'y avait personne sur le balcon, son balcon. Il était proche de l'infirmerie et John venait souvent y faire un tour le soir, après que Rodney se soit endormi.

Il s'accrocha à la rambarde et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit. Il décida de réciter le poème préféré de sa mère, Loreley de Guillaume Appolinaire **_(1)_**.

_**A Bacharach il y avait une sorcière blonde**  
**Qui laissait mourir d'amour tous les hommes à la ronde**_

_**Devant son tribunal l'évêque la fit citer**  
**D'avance il l'absolvit à cause de sa beauté**_

_**O belle Loreley aux yeux pleins de pierreries**  
**De quel magicien tiens-tu ta sorcellerie**_

_**Je suis lasse de vivre et mes yeux sont maudits**  
**Ceux qui m'ont regardée évêque en ont péri**_

_**Mes yeux ce sont des flammes et non des pierreries**  
**Jetez jetez aux flammes cette sorcellerie**_

_**Je flambe dans ces flammes Ô belle Loreley**  
**Qu'un autre te condamne tu m'as ensorcelé**_

_**Evêque vous riez Priez plutôt pour moi la Vierge**  
**Faites-moi donc mourir et que Dieu vous protège**_

_**Mon amant est parti pour un pays lointain**  
**Faites-moi donc mourir puisque je n'aime rien**_

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du Major. Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce poème ? Mon amant est parti ... Et merde.

_**Mon coeur me fait si mal il faut bien que je meure**  
**Si je me regardais il faudrait que j'en meure**_

_**Mon coeur me fait si mal depuis qu'il n'est plus là**  
**Mon coeur me fit si mal du jour où il s'en alla**_

Et merde merde merde.

_**L'évêque fit venir trois chevaliers avec leurs lances**  
**Menez jusqu'au couvent cette femme en démence**_

_**Va t'en Lore en folie va Lore aux yeux ...**_

_- John ? _

Il essuya rapidement les larmes.

_- Teyla ?_

_- Vous allez bien ?_

John ricana.

_- Si je vais bien ? _

_- Désolée, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je viens de parler au Docteur Beckett._

_- Vous êtes allée le voir ? Pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai eu très peur pour Rodney. Vous n'avez pas dû vous en rendre compte mais quand vous êtes sorti de l'infirmerie, vous m'avez bousculée._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui, vous avez failli me démonter l'épaule. En voyant votre tête, j'ai imaginé le pire._

John craqua, des flots de larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Teyla le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

_- J'ai eu si peur Teyla. Je croyais que c'était la fin. _

_- Il va guérir, tout ira bien._

_- Et s'il s'en remet pas ? _

_- Vous serez là. Je serai là. Tous ces amis seront là. Il partira en sentant combien nous l'aimons._

Vingt minutes plus tard, John se calma. Il était épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré.

_- Venez Major. Allons manger._

_- Je n'ai pas faim._

_- Venez quand même. Il y a au menu des hot dogs **(2)**. J'aimerai bien y goûter, depuis le temps que vous m'en parlez._

_- D'accord. Mais je dois passer à l'infirmerie avant._

Teyla déposa un léger baiser sur la joue. C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait si démonstrative.

_- Merci Teyla._

_- De rien. _

**oOo**

Rodney respirait à pleins poumons. Rien de plus stimulant qu'un bon bol d'air pur. P2X427 était une planète proche de l'environnement de la Terre. Des sapins, des lacs, des champs à perte de vue et pas de pollution. Cet endroit était un véritable paradis.

Il avait fallu attendre un mois avant que Rodney ne puisse sortir d'Atlantis. Le dernier traitement avait été positif. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas sorti d'affaire pour autant. Il vivait donc chaque jour comme le dernier. C'était sa nouvelle philosophie, profiter de chaque minute. Sa relation avait le Major n'avait pas évoluée, il ne lui avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments. C'était trop tôt, peut être dans deux ou trois mois si tout allait bien.

Rodney regarda sa montre. Cela faisait dix minutes que le Major était parti soulager un besoin naturel. Il appuya sur sa radio.

_- John ? Réponds. _

Silence.

_- John ? Où es tu ? Si je me déplace, je te jure que tu vas le regretter._

Silence.

Il y avait une agitation à quelques mètres de là. Le Lieutenant Jones de SGA5 parlait à ses hommes. Rodney s'avança vers eux.

_- Jones ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Elle a disparu._

_- Sheppard ne répond pas non plus. Et merde, je crains le pire._

Elisabeth avait eu tort de faire confiance à cette fille et de l'intégrer à SGA5. Rodney savait que Sora allait un jour les trahir, c'était une Génii, elle avait ça dans le sang.

**TBC. **

Alléluia ! Review s'il vous plaît.

**(1) **Mon poème préféré. La fin du poème est superbe. Recherchez le dans un moteur de recherche.

**(2) **Petite dédicace pour saschka et sa fic « Jouvence ». J'ai réussi à caser mon hot dog !

**(3)** Tu comprends ? Léger comme une plume ! (message subliminal pour une personne qui se reconnaîtra)


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Pour mémoire, cette histoire se situe pendant la saison 1. Oh le calvaire pour l'écrire. Vivement les vacances. Chapitre 5 **

* * *

**

La trahison est la seconde nature des femmes

_Extrait de « L'amour » de Paul Léautaud_

_(écrivain français 1872 – 1956)_

(1)

Sora surveillait le Major. Il était toujours dans les vapes, pas étonnant après le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête. Avec de la chance, cette prise inestimable lui permettra de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Kolya.

Elle voulait absolument retourner sur sa planète, le retrouver. Ils devaient se marier quelques jours après l'attaque d'Atlantis. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Son plan devait obligatoirement fonctionner, c'était vital pour son futur couple.

Elle entendit du bruit, quelqu'un approchait. Elle prit le P-90 du Major et attendit. Soudain, elle le vit, sortant de la forêt, accompagné de deux gardes. Il était beau dans son uniforme, son père avait été fier d'accorder la main de sa fille à cet homme. On lui prévoyait un brillant avenir dans l'armée Génii. Elle lâcha l'arme et se jeta dans ses bras.

_- Layrou !_

_- Sora ma chérie. Je suis si content de te voir._

Puis le Lieutenant reprit de la prestance et la repoussa gentiment. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie son grade.

_- Je vois que tu as réussi. Tu seras récompensée pour ceci._

_- Merci Lieutenant. Cela a été très dur de gagner leur confiance. Leur tort a été de croire qu'une femme est faible._

_- Oui. Comme le Major a évité le piège tendu sur Lidice, Kolya a demandé qu'on le récupére. Ils nous sera bien utile dans les recherches sur le gène des Anciens. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour nous contacter ?_

_- Le piège de Lidice a presque marché. Le Docteur McKay a été gravement malade à cause des radiations. SGA1 a été dissoute pendant un long moment._

_- Bien._ Le Lieutenant caressa le collier de Sora. _Je pensais que le transmetteur sub-spatial ne fonctionnait plus ou que tu avais été tuée._

_- Non, le collier fonctionne très bien. _

_- Ramenons Sheppard. Il ne faut pas traîner, les autres le recherche sûrement._

_- Attends, j'ai récupéré un dispositif ancien et je l'ai caché içi lors de la première expédition. _

_- Je te donne cinq minutes. Après, nous partons sans toi._

Elle le taquina.

_- Tu laisserais tomber ta fiancée ? _

Le Lieutenant ne répondit pas. Sora sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge.

**oOo**

Rodney prit le commandement des opérations. Le Lieutenant Jones voulut contester mais Teyla lui conseilla de se taire. Le scientifique n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Rodney exposa son plan puis regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord.

_- Excellent plan, Docteur._

_- Merci Jones. N'oubliez pas, les radios sur le canal 2. Contact toutes les dix minutes. Teyla, avec moi._

Les groupes partirent chacun de leur côté.

**oOo**

Layrou regarda sa montre. Trois minutes qu'elle était partie. Sora sortit de la forêt, mais elle n'était pas seule. McKay la tenait par les cheveux et avait collé son arme sur la tempe.

_- Relâchez la,_ hurla Layrou.

_- Relâchez d'abord le Major._

John qui venait de reprendre connaissance se retrouva avec un couteau sous la gorge. Il fut surpris de voir Rodney avec un otage. Il avait l'air sérieux, très professionnel, s'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait presque eu peur de lui.

_- Je vous jure que si vous ne relâchez pas le Major, j'explose la jolie petite tête de Sora._

_- Vous bluffez ! Tuez la et je vous abats dans la seconde qui suit._

_- Sora a dû vous raconter l'effet qu'a eu votre bombe sur mon organisme. Je suis mourant. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre._

_- Pitié, relâche le,_ pleura Sora.

Layrou hésita un instant, et il lâcha son couteau pour prendre un révolver. Rodney en voyant ça tira plus fort sur la chevelure de la jeune Génii.

_- Vous croyez que vous allez gagner seul contre nous trois ?_

_- Qui vous dit que je suis seul ? _Layrou fronça les sourcils. _Jumper 3 à vous._

Le jumper apparut au dessus de la fôret.

_- J'ai encore quatres hommes cachés dans les bosquets prêt à vous abattre,_ argumenta Rodney. _Vous avez perdu._

_- D'accord ! _hurla Layrou. _Mais je ne partirai pas seul._

Rodney prit peur. Le plan tournait au vinaigre.

Layrou tira, mais pas sur John, sur Sora. Une balle en pleine tête. Rodney s'écarta juste à temps, la balle avait continué son chemin.

John donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du Génii et le fit passer par dessus son épaule. Il ne laissa pas une seconde de répit à Layrou, John se jeta sur lui et le roua de coups.

_- Espèce d'ordure. Je vais te tuer._

Le Génii ne se défendit pas, en fait, il s'était brisé la nuque en tombant mais John ne le savait pas. Rodney se précipita vers lui et l'éloigna du corps du Génii.

_- Arrêtes ! Il est mort._

Il l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_- Rod ... Rodney ? _

Il soupira bruyamment et prit le scientifique dans ses bras. Tout à coup, il s'écarta.

_- Attends, tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais mourant. C'est vrai ?_

_- Non, je bluffais. _

_- Merde, je croyais qu'il t'avait tué !_

_- Il a tué Sora, sa fiancée. _

_- Sa fiancée ?_

_- Oui, elle me l'avait dit juste avant que je l'amène devant Layrou. Finalement, je crois que je le comprends, il se savait condamné et il a préféré tuer celle qu'il aime. Je n'aurai pas pu vivre une seconde de plus s'il t'avait tué._

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu ..._

Rodney ferma les yeux. Sans le vouloir il avait avoué ses sentiments.

_- Excuses moi Rodney, j'ai mal interprêté ta phrase. Je sais que nous sommes que des amis et je te ..._

_- Non. Tu avais raison._

Le militaire forma un O avec sa bouche. Jones est ses coéquipiers arrivèrent à ce moment là.

_- On en parlera ce soir,_ murmura Rodney.

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie. John était assis sur un brancard pendant que Carson le soignait, il avait droit à quelques points de suture à la base du crâne. Pour une fois, Rodney n'avait pas besoin de soins, mais il restait assis sur le lit à côté, les deux hommes était face à face, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Carson posa un pansement et se racla la gorge.

_- Bon, j'ai l'impression d'être de trop içi. Major, j'aurai dû vous garder pour la nuit, mais je pense que vous ne serez pas seul ce soir. Rodney, je vous le confie._

Il parla dans le vide. Ses deux amis étaient déjà dans un autre monde.

**oOo**

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de John se fit en silence. Rodney n'osait à peine respirer, des frissons parcouraient entièrement son corps. Il était à deux doigts de plaquer son ami contre un mur. John était calme, sûrement l'effet de la lidocaïne et d'une petite commotion. En vérité, il ne croyait pas à tout ça. C'était trop beau, trop irréel. Il allait se réveiller seul dans sa chambre.

**oOo**

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et la porte se referma. Ils restèrent un long moment sans se parler, sans bouger. Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient devant le fait accompli, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

_- J'ai peur,_ murmura Rodney.

_- De quoi ?_

_- De te perdre, comme j'ai failli te perdre aujourd'hui. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je retombe malade. _

_- C'est pour cela qu'on ne doit plus perdre de temps. Nos vies sont menacées chaque jour, par les Wraiths, par les Géniis. Imagine qu'une banque te donne tous les jours 86 400 dollars. Tout ce que tu n'as pas dépensé dans la journée t'est enlevé le soir. Mais chaque matin, la banque t'ouvre un nouveau compte avec à nouveau 86 400 dollars. Et elle peut interrompre ça à n'importe quel moment, sans préavis, elle ferme le compte et il n'y en aura plus d'autres. Que ferais tu ? Tu dépenserais chaque dollars à te faire plaisir et à offrir quantité de cadeaux aux gens que tu aimes. Tu ferais en sorte d'utiliser chaque dollars pour apporter du bonheur dans ta vie et dans celle de ceux qui t'entourent. Cette banque magique c'est le temps, chaque matin au réveil nous sommes crédités de 86 400 secondes de vies pour la journée, et lorsque nous nous endormons le soir, il n'y a pas de report. Ce qui n'a pas été vécu dans la journée est perdu. La vie est courte Rodney, il faut en profiter au maximum.** (2)**_

Rodney fut bouleversé par ce discours philosophique. Au début de sa maladie Rodney avait profité de chaque jour. Il jouait au poker, buvait des bières ... Depuis sa rémission, il profitait moins de la vie. Il s'approcha de John et posa sa main sur son visage.

_- Merci, _murmura t'il. _Merci d'être là, de m'avoir soutenu quand j'étais malade, merci d'être resté quand je t'ai fait croire que je n'aimais que les femmes. Tu as été un véritable ami. _

Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de John. Il les effleura, mélant son souffle au sien. Puis il l'embrassa délicatement, avec tant de douceur que John crut fondre. Le baiser ne fut que volupté, légèreté, sensualité. Jamais il n'avait connu ça, pourtant le militaire avait eu des relations avec des membres féminins et masculins, mais jamais il n'avait été vraiment amoureux. Dieu, qu'il aimait cet homme ! Il fallait absolument qu'il le sache.

_- Je t'aime,_ déclara John entre deux baisers.

**oOo**

Un mois plus tard.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie en rigolant, revoyant la tête qu'avait fait Radek en découvrant sa photo placardée partout au mess. Il avait un peu trop bu, et s'était déguisé en femme. Bien sûr, John avait profité de ce moment d'égarement pour prendre un cliché.

_- Alors Carson ? Ca va ? Tu as vu la photo de Zelenka ?_

L'écossais faisait une drôle de tête. En fait, il n'osait pas regarder le scientifique dans les yeux.

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ce papier ? Mes résultats sanguins ?_

Le médecin observait maintenant ses pieds.

Rodney comprit. Sa main trembla, il la mit derrière son dos et chercha celle de John. Il l'attrapa et la serra fort. Si la vie était une banque, le cancer était le fisc.

**TBC. **

**(1)**C'est bien un homme qui dit ça !

(2) Ok, je l'ai piqué dans un pps (power point) appelé « Banque ». Si vous voulez, je vous l'envoie.


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Je suis en vacance, mais trop de rendez vous donc pas évident d'écrire. Merci pour vos reviews. Dernier Chapitre. **Je dédie ce chapitre à Alhénnor, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai repris cette fic. Merci ma grande.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

Rodney était anéanti, John l'obligea à s'asseoir. Carson les laissa seuls quelques instants pour aller s'occuper de Kavanaugh, le scientifique s'était coincé les doigts dans une porte.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda Calvin.

_- Rien,_ mumura Carson.

_- Ne me mentez pas. Je vois bien que McKay est ... mon Dieu. Il a fait une rechute ? Le pauvre._ Devant l'étonnement de Carson, Calvin se défendit. _Ben quoi ? J'ai peut être mauvais caractère mais je ne souhaiterai pas une telle maladie même à mon pire ennemi._

Pendant ce temps, John parlait à Rodney. Il était accroupi devant lui et serrait ses mains.

_- A deux nous sommes plus forts. Nous allons nous battre et gagner encore une fois. C'est compris ?_

_- Non._

_- Pas de ça. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Ca fait seulement un mois que nous sommes ensemble, ne m'abandonne pas. _

_- Et si jamais ça ne marche pas ?_

_- Ca va marcher. Je te jure que ça va marcher._

John se releva et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche.

Ce baiser n'échappa pas à Calvin.

_- Quoi ?Qu'est-ce que ... Docteur, vous étiez au courant pour eux deux ?_

_- Oui. Ca vous gène de les voir ensemble ?_

_- Mais je croyais que dans l'armée ce genre de comportement était interdit ?_

_- Sur Terre peut être. Mais nous sommes dans une autre galaxie, loin de notre monde, loin de toutes lois. De plus, l'avenir est menacé par les Wraiths. Je crois que les questions ne se posent plus. Il faut vivre chaque jour comme le dernier. Maintenant, si vous voulez vous plaindre à quelqu'un d'autre ..._

_- Non, l'essentiel est qu'ils soient heureux **(2)**._

Sur ce, Calvin se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie en réflichissant aux dernières paroles du médecin. _C'est vrai que la vie est courte. Il faut que je parle à Vanessa, la petite archéologue. Il faut qu'elle sache qu'elle me plaît, si elle me rembarre, tant pis. J'aurai au moins essayé, je tournerai la page. _Il entra dans le téléporteur et appuya sur la zone Est, zone où travaillait Vanessa.

**oOo**

Deux mois plus tard.

Le traitement n'avait pas marché, Rodney était maintenant en soins palliatifs. En attendant que ...

John, lui, avait tout tenté. Recherche de donneur de moelle osseuse (1), mais pas de donneur compatible dans la cité. Il tenta aussi de convaincre Chaya de guérir Rodney mais celle ci refusa, contraire aux lois des Anciens. A présent, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Il fut réveillé par le cri d'une infirmière.

_- Docteur Beckett, il fait une fausse route !_

L'infirmière releva la tête du lit et Carson aspira les sécrétions au fond de la gorge. C'était de plus en plus fréquent, Rodney s'étouffait avec sa salive. Carson lui mit un masque à oxygène. Rodney tourna la tête et chercha du regard son compagnon, le militaire était livide, les yeux brillants. Rodney enleva le masque et fit signe à Carson de s'approcher.

_- Demandes à Elisabeth de venir. _

Le médecin acquiesça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elisabeth entra à l'infirmerie.

_- Bonjour Rodney. Vous vouliez me voir ?_

_- Oui je souhaite parler avec vous et Carson._ Il se tourna vers John. _Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?_

_- Pourquoi ? _s'inquiéta John.

_- Parce que je te le demande._

_- Non, je reste là._

_- Tu sors, c'est un ordre !_ s'emporta Rodney.

Malheureusement, il s'étouffa. Carson remit en place le masque à oxygène et Elisabeth accompagna John à l'extérieur.

_- John ? Ca va aller ?_ Le militaire ne répondit pas, il s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Elisabeth retourna à l'infirmerie.

_- Carson, Elisabeth, je voudrai que vous vous occupiez de John après ... mon départ. Il aura besoin de votre soutien, vous êtes les plus proches. Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse de bêtises, comme me rejoindre ... Il doit continuer sa route, son destin. Il va souffrir un temps, mais les pires souffrances finissent toujours par se diluer dans l'océan du temps._ Rodney sourit. _Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ? se diluer dans l'océan du temps ? Je fais de ces phrases ! Carson, je crois que je vais arrêter la morphine. _Puis il reprit son sérieux. _Je peux compter sur vous ?_

_- Bien sûr Rodney._

_- Merci. Maintenant, faites revenir John, je dois lui parler. _

Elisabeth alla le chercher et Carson tira le rideau pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Le militaire faisait la tête, vexé par la façon dont il s'était fait rembarrer. Rodney lui prit la main et le regarda avec des yeux où se mélangaient tristesse et amour.

_- Excuses moi mais il est temps que je donne mes dernières instructions._ John le regarda affolé. _Il me reste très peu de temps, et tant de choses à faire. Je voudrais que tu me rendes un dernier service._

John passa la soirée avec ses amis pour organiser la toute dernière journée de Rodney.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Rodney se trouvait avec John dans Jumper 1. Le vaisseau s'éleva et survola Atlantis juste avant le lever du soleil. Avec les premiers rayons, la cité brillait comme un diamant posé sur l'océan. Rodney voulait la revoir une dernière fois, il l'avait toujours considérée comme un être vivant, à la fois mère et fille. Il voulait lui dire adieu.

Une heure plus tard, Jumper 1 se posa dans le hangar. John n'avait pas décroché un mot, il était sous le choc. Conscient que ce soir, il sera seul au monde.

Les infirmières ramenèrent Rodney à l'infirmerie pour le préparer. Il voulait être beau, il avait choisi un ensemble blanc en coton, et John lui avait offert une de ses plaques militaires en guise de cadeau d'adieu.

John vint le chercher. Rodney râla en voyant le fauteuil roulant mais Carson lui rappela les termes du contrat. Plus de morphine, plus d'intra veineuse mais en contre partie un cachet de digitaline pour permettre au coeur de tenir encore quelques heures, et le fauteuil roulant. Le médecin était intransigeant là-dessus. Rodney se plia aux ordres.

Ils se retrouvèrent en salle d'embarquement. John le prit dans ses bras et s'avança vers le vortex.

_- Attends John. Retournes toi._

John se mit dos au vortex, Rodney put contempler une dernière fois l'immense salle. Il sourit à ceux qui étaient présents, et ils étaient nombreux.

_- Je vous remercie d'être venus, il est temps pour moi de partir. Cela a été un honneur de travailler à vos côtés._

Les militaires se mirent au garde à vous, et les civils baissèrent la tête en signe de respect.

_- Allons y,_ murmura Rodney.

**oOo**

De l'autre côté se trouvait Tolra, la planète agricole où Rodney avait visité une grotte sacrée au début de sa maladie. C'est là qu'il voulait mourir, dans la grotte de la déesse Rayane.

Luna attendait devant la porte des étoiles. John l'avait contacté la veille pour avoir son autorisation. Elle avait accepté, tout accepté. Y compris les centaines d'Atlantes venus accompagner Rodney. En effet, les plus proches amis du scientifiques étaient présents, plus des militaires, des collègues, des infirmières. Face aux nombreuses demandes, Elisabeth avait dû faire un tri.

Le cortège partit pour la grotte, John et Rodney en tête. Suivait, Elisabeth, Carson, Teyla, Ford, Radek ...

Arrivés devant la grotte les Atlantes s'assirent dans l'herbe, Rodney se mit debout face à eux, soutenu par John. Ce dernier se tenait collé derrière lui, leurs doigts enlacés.

_- Merci à tous. De m'avoir supporté, soutenu, aimé ..._

John n'entendait plus rien. Il sentait les cheveux de son compagnon, un doux parfum d'Aloé Vera. Les infirmières l'avaient bien préparé, il était magnifique, un véritable ange avec son costume blanc. Une légère pression sur ses doigts le ramena à la dure réalité. Rodney venait de finir son discours. John le souleva et entra dans la grotte, suivi par Carson.

L'écossais plaça une couverture par terre et aida ses amis à s'installer. Il prit une dernière fois le pouls du Canadien, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit sans un mot. Trop difficile pour lui, il perdait l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, la mort avait encore une fois gagné. C'est en larmes qu'il rejoignit Elisabeth. Elle le serra contre elle.

**oOo**

La première heure se passa en silence.

_- Je sens que c'est la fin, _murmura Rodney.

_- Excuses moi Rodney._

_- De quoi ?_

_- De ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. Je t'avais juré que tu allais guérir, mais ..._

_- On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups. De toute façon, je suis heureux. J'ai profité au maximum de la vie, de l'amour que tu m'as donné. Je ne regrette rien. C'est tellement beau ... je crois que cet endroit est magique, il m'ouvre les yeux, il ouvre mon coeur et mon âme. Il y a tellement d'amour qui m'entoure. C'est magnifi... _

Rodney ne termina pas sa phrase. John pleura, berçant son amour dans ses bras.

Dehors, le silence était quasi religieux. On entendait que les oiseaux chanter. Soudain, Elisabeth regarda autour d'elle.

_- Vous entendez ça ? _

_- Quoi ? _demanda Carson.

_- Les oiseaux se sont arrêtés de chanter. Comme si ..._

Elle sentit son coeur se déchirer, la nature se joignait à eux dans le deuil. Les Atlantes sursautèrent en entendant un bip. Il venait de la radio de Carson, John avait ordre d'appuyer sur un bouton au moment où Rodney mourait. Des sanglots se firent entendre tout de suite après, aussi bien des hommes que des femmes.

_- C'est fini,_ murmura Carson.

Luna se leva et regarda vers le ciel.

_- Non, ce n'est pas fini._

**oOo**

Elle apparut devant John, son corps rayonnait.

_- Luna ? Qu'est-ce que ..._

_- Les anciens vous offrent une seconde chance._

_- Quoi ? C'est à dire ?_

_- Normalement, nous n'intervenons pas dans le processus de vie et de mort. Mais après ce que le Docteur McKay a fait pour Atlantis, après toutes les prières de ses amis, et surtout l'intensité de l'amour de ses proches, le conseil n'a pas pu rester indifférent. _

_- Vous lui proposez l'ascension ?_

_- Non. Nous le ramenons à la vie et nous le guérissons de son cancer. Mais c'est la seule fois où nous changeons le destin d'une personne._

_- Merci. Merci beaucoup._

_- Il aura besoin de votre aide, il va être faible pendant quelques mois, le temps de reprendre du poids et de la force._

_- D'accord._

_- Maintenant, éloignez vous._

John se leva et Luna s'agenouilla devant le corps du scientifique. Une lumière intense se fit autour d'eux. Luna se releva.

_- C'est bon,_ murmura t'elle.

John se précipita vers Rodney. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait Luna.

_- Rodney. Bon retour parmis nous._

_- John ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire, une longue mais très belle histoire._

**oOo**

Carson n'en pouvait plus, Luna avait formellement interdit à quiconque d'entrer dans la grotte. C'est alors que John apparut, Rodney dans ses bras. Un Rodney McKay bien vivant. Ce fut l'explosion de joie dans la foule.

Finalement, l'amour pour leur ami avait touché le coeur des anciens.

John regarda l'homme qu'il aimait, l'avenir s'offrait enfin à eux. Un avenir prometteur, plein d'amour et de tendresses.

_- Je t'aime Rodney,_ murmura t'il.

**FIN. **

**Bon, je ferai sûrement une fin bis car celle ci ne me convient pas. Mais dans quelques mois, pas avant. Bon, quelle est votre opinion sur ce chapitre ? Submit review.**

**(1) je fais partie moi même des donneurs de moelle osseuse. **

**(2) Encore une fois je fais un Calvin gentil. C'est contagieux !**


End file.
